It Takes Strength
by IliketopartyandbythatImeanread
Summary: Piper is a teenage girl who went through The Hunger Games. She is not an ordinary victor though. She is an Odair. This is her life beyond the games. Because of the games and her family, she has learned that everything ultimately takes something certain to win. It takes strength.
1. Chapter 1

_I'm in the arena. But... This can't be true. I won the games. Or was that just an illusion? I-I don't understand what's happening. Wasn't I already crowned Victor? What am I doing back here?_

 _I am standing back in the quick-sand that has a death hold on me and I start to panic. I know what happens next. I look over my shoulder just in time to see Blake, the tribute from 5 draw his sword and plunge it all the way through Reese's stomach._

 _I look directly into his eyes as his death consumed body smacks into the ground. I smother my face as I cry out because I can't save him. He was my thirteen year old district partner. Before he was brutally murdered, we were down to four._

 _He could have made it out! I could have-should have, saved him. But I am too weak!_

 _I struggle in the quick-sand and stop abruptly when I find that I am once again sinking. I need to kill Blake to avenge Reese._

 _I feel my eyes start to sting and know that I am about to cry. No I need to stop! I need to be strong! If I'm going toget anything done, I cannot cry because if I start, I surely won't stop for a long time._

 _How do I get out of the sand?! Blake has yet to notice me and starts walking away, to I assume find Cassia or me; the onlyother tributes left. Once he is out of my eye sight, I start to struggle again and find myself sinking once more. What do I do?! I want to yell out for my mom or dad to ask them what I should do._

 _I can almost hear them in my head telling me to stop struggling and look around for something that can hold my weight and pull me out. So I do exactly that._

 _I look around for what feels like hours and then I spot it. I spot a broken tree branch that looks to be jammed into the ground from the explosive earth quake._

 _But it is so far away. How am I to reach it? After minutes of stretching and reaching, my fingertips finally scrape it and I trap hold of the end before I sink back in._

 _Once I have a good grip, I pull and pull although my muscles are screaming. I am too weak! I slouch, still holding the branch. I am not strong enough! Why did I think I could survive this?_

 _Seconds later, I hear a girl screaming and then abrupt silencefollowed by a cannon. I scramble up and start pulling myself once more, urging myself to get out of the sand._

 _I am trying so hard, but the sand doesn't want to release me. I am getting so tired. So so tired. I open my eyes, seeing what I think to be gaseous dog. Oh no._

 _I have to stay awake. I have to! I struggle again to get out and I start to hear the footsteps. I groan in frustration as more and more fog rolls in. I am feeling weak._

 _I know I need to stay awake, but my body doesn't want to as it forces my bones to stop cooperating. I fall slack right back into the deathly sand. I force my eyes open one last time before the darkness takes me and see Cassia standing over me with my trident about to strike._

* * *

I sit up and start to scream through the tears, begging for someone- _anyone-to save me._ Moments later, dad is bursting through the door of my suite at the training center. He islooking terrified and then relieved and saddened

to see that I am alright. I amjust crying from a memory haunting my dreams.

I want my mother, but she was forced to stay at home for my siblings even though her and father are supposed to mentor the tributes. Everyone says that mother shouldn't come here anyway because of her fragile mental state, but I think she is the

strongest of them all. Even though I want me mother, I guess I should be happy that at least father is here to protect me for once.

I am still shaking and balling my eyes out as my dad runs to me and squeezes me to his frame, running his hand over my golden blonde hair while murmuring things to me. "You're alright butterfly, you're alright. I'm here, I'm here."

I am still in shock that he is actually here because he never is. Even when I was little and I would cal out to him after a childish nightmare.

After a few seconds of shock, I finally recover and wrap my arms around him as tightly as possible so he can never leave me again.

"Daddy!" I whimper into his chest as I continue my crying and shaking. I normally would care that I called him that when I haven't since I was five or six, but right now I just need him to protect me.

"Please don't leave me! Please! I'll do anything, just don't leave me again!" I son again because I don't want him to leave.

He always leaves in the end to come here. It's been like this since before I was a little girl. He would leave for months at a time and stay in the Capital. When he would finally return, he would just be drained and he would keep his distance from  
/everyone but mom. I can never understand why he doesn't want to spend time with us.

I am still mad and deeply hurt by that, but right now all of my emotions on things before the games seem childish at this very moment, for I have actually learned what pain is. All I know is that now that he is actually here, I'm not letting him

let me go.

He sighs shakily and holds me even tighter. "Oh sweetheart, I'm not going to leave you. I promise I won't." _He says that now,_ my subconscious seethes, but for now I ignore it, welcoming the comfort of the most affection I have received from  
/my father my entire sixteen years of life.

After a little while he starts to pull me away from him, but I refuse to be pushed away. I snuggle back into his chest and snake my arms even tighter around his waist. He sighs a long sigh. "Butterfly, I know you're scared, but you have to let

go of me so you can get some sleep. You have a big day ahead of you tomorrow with that interview."

I ignore him telling me to let go and hold on even tighter instead. "I don't want to! I just want to go home!" I start to sob again at the reminder of staying here longer.

"I know Piper, but you have to. After the interview you can go home. I promise." Dad says, accepting that I am not going to release him anytime soon.

Although I am afraid of the answer that I know I will receive, I still ask in the hope of the answer I want to hear. "You're c-c-coming h-home t-too r-right?"

He sucks in a breath. I have my answer. I shakily sigh and very reluctantly let go of him. I didn't think he would be, but it hurts so much more to know that he isn't going to be there to protect me on the train or at home. I'll only have myself.

"Pipe I am so sorry sweetheart, but I have to deal with some more things here before I come backhome. I should be heading back home in two weeks." Dad says apologetically. I just shake my head, tears still streaming. I ignore his apologies

and roll onto my side and hug myself.

Deep down I knew this was going to happen. So why does it hurt so bad? "Butterfly-"

"N-no need to e-explain. I u-understand that you have to do t-things more i-important here. It was s-stupid to think that you w-were actually c-coming h-home to be my d-dad." I stutter through my sobs.

"Piper Alexa Odair, I am and always will be your father. I just have many responsibilities that I must attend to here to assure you, your mom's, Nate's, and Marley's safety. Don't ever think that just because I am always forced to stay here for

long periods of time that I don't care and love you with all of my heart. Do you understand?" Dad asks sternly.

I just want to sleep nowbecause I am so tired of the things like seems to love throwing atme. "Yes." I say showing my exhaustion from my constant sobbing.

Dad sighs and hugs me again. "Never think that I won't come back to protect you. I know this I haven't been there for you, but things are much different now. Just remember butterfly, no matter how long I am forced to be away from home, I will always  
/return." Dad says kissing my head. "Now get some sleep. We have a long day tomorrow."

He gets up and walks towards the door, about to open it. "Wait!" I screech. Father stops again and turns toward me. Before he gets a word in, I continue. "Daddy please stay. At least until I'm asleep?" I beg him.

"Okay butterfly." He scoots my body to the middle of the bed, and sits on the bed, running his hands through my hair.

I don't know how long he sits there when I feel myself drifting away, but a couple seconds after that, I faintly feel a kiss on my head and hear the door closing.

* * *

Authors note:

Hello reader(s)! I would just like to say thank you for taking the time to read my first chapter! This is my first story published on this site, so I hope that you will enjoy and review my story!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

I am awoken again this time when the sun is up by my stylists to get me ready for my interview with Caesar Flickerman. "But the interview isn't for hours yet why do I have to prepare now?" I moan to Miva- my district escort- as she walks in with my father in tow.

"Because dear we have to get your attitude up and ready and we need to discuss how you should respond to what you will be shown. Caesar will talk to you about your strengths in The Games and they will of course show your highlights-"

I interrupt Miva, livid. "Oh so it's not enough that I had to live through it, now they want me to watch what I did?" I stop myself there even though there is still so much more that I want to say.

"Yes, that is why we need to talk about how you need to react. When they play the highlights just sit straight, stay calm, and look out into the crowd." Dad says.

I sigh a little shakily. "Alright seems easy enough. What else do you want to throw at me?"

Miva once again takes over. "He will more than likely ask you questions about your father again that you won't like, but you will just have to stay in character- cocky and confident but not too cocky, just enough to make a good second impression."

"Okay. Anything else?"

"The interview should only take around ten minutes and then you will be brought to the train station to go back to District four." Miva concludes.

"Okay then let's get this over with."

Hours later my head stylist- Rolland- is doing my makeup minutes before I have to be on stage. Miva rushes over and pulls the brush out of his hands. "There is no need for this much makeup." She says to Rolland and then turns to me wiping some of the more crazy makeup away.

When she is satisfied she says, "You look lovely as always dear." Although she sounded happy when she said that as she looks me over she has a distant sad look lingering in her eyes.

She stares at my skin tight light blue dress that although compliments my tan skin also shows off way more than I want it to. Along with my too high heels that makes my legs look longer than they are. "Are you sure I don't have time to change into something more appropriate?" I ask her.

"Yes absol-"she gets cut off by Rolland. "No. I was given direct orders from President Snow that she wear that dress." I look at Miva defeated.

She is about to say more when there is a voice beckoning her from the stage. "Now let us welcome once again our lovely new victor Piper Odair!"

I stand where I am for a moment gathering up my act. I let out a breath and stride onto the stage, my hips swaying, smirk never faltering. When I reach him, he takes my hand and spins me. "Wow you look fabulous doesn't she folks!?" he yells into the crowd.

They cheer and make approving noises at my appearance. After he calms the crowd down he leads me to my seat across from him. "It is just lovely to see you again Piper. I speak for myself and many others when I say that we knew you would be back here again."

I laugh. "Well I am an Odair. We definitely have the tendency to make it out alive." _Starting out "humble" is always the key._ I hear my father telling me.

"Well let us just take a look at your highlights because I have the notion that it certainly is more than just a skill running in the family."

 _Here we go. Just look out into the crowd. Stay calm. Look for dad. Oh where is he?!_ Instead I make eye contact with Miva and I hold her gaze.

I hear myself barbarically killing the older tributes of District one and two.

"You have more than just a learned skill. You are very talented in combat and very smart. Must be a trait inherited from the great Finnick Odair and a very lucky one to receive." _Oh yes it is just amazing to have a talent to kill innocent people._

"I did learn from the best." I say.

"You most certainly did. Now let's look at our final clip." He points to the screen behind us once more and it starts.

I find myself looking in the crowd again, trying to ignore the scene playing behind me. I know what is happening without even looking. It is the memory that takes over all nightmares.

I hear myself on the screen eventually get out of the sand even though I was about to pass out from the gas. On the screen I know I am stumbling and have just fallen on top of Cassia, the girl I was fighting for survival.

When I fell on her it caused the trident she was going to use on me to rip straight through her stomach just like how Blake killed Reese.

Hearing all of this on the screen makes it even harder to ignore everything. I squeeze my eyes closed tight waiting for the scene to be over. In a couple long seconds later it is over and I open my eyes again and turn back to look at Caesar. "It has been wonderful seeing you again Ms. Odair and we look forward to your victory tour in a couple of months."

We say our goodbyes and then I can finally leave the stage. When I am off I race over to where Miva is, desperate to get out of these provocative clothes.

When I get to her she leads me back to the changing room I was in previously, to change into something with more coverage and comfortable.

When I am done changing and come back out to her I still don't see my dad anywhere. "Miva where is my dad?" I ask her.

"He had some business with the President he had to deal with." _Of course he did. He couldn't even sit in the audience while I went through hell._

"He'll be back before I leave though right?" As I say this I feel a sudden presence behind me and hear a voice.

"Yes. I am right here. I'm sorry I couldn't be here during the interview-"

"But you had more important things to do. I know." I say angered. "No I had a very important meeting with the President and you can't exactly tell him 'no' butterfly. I love you very much and I'm sorry that I wasn't here for the interview. I really wish I was."

I sigh understanding but still irked. "It's okay. I understand." He hugs me and then says, "Okay let's go we have to get to the train station. Your things were already taken there earlier before the show."

The long walk to the train station entailed too much silence, but I was too nervous to break it. _How am I going to deal with the nightmares on the train by myself? I guess the same way I will when I get home._ I answer my own question. _All by myself._

When we finally reach the station I turn to my dad and Miva. I hug Miva first and say a quick goodbye and thank you. "I'll be back in a couple of months to help prepare you for your victory tour darling." I nod, already dreading the tour.

I then turn to my dad. I hug him tight, almost as tightly as I did last night when I thought he was going to leave. Only this time I am leaving and he is not coming with me.

He hugs me back just as much, kissing my forehead. He pulls back first. "I love you butterfly. I will be home as soon as I can." I give him another hug, the tears already trying to run down my face.

When I pull back I sniffle and he wipes the tears away. "Be strong butterfly. When you get home, just call me anytime you're scared and I'll talk to you for as long as I can. I love you. Now you got to get going, your mother is expecting you home tomorrow night and to do that you have to leave on the train now. I know they are all excited to see you."

We part with one last hug and I step onto the train, the doors closing behind me. I look out the window and see dad still standing there with Miva. We make eye contact and they both wave.

I wave back and then the train is speeding down the track away from both of them. I leave the window and walk down the corridor, feeling myself falling asleep. I find my bedroom easily and collapse on the bed, hoping the nightmares don't win against the good dreams again.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

When I finally wake again, it is to the pounding on the door. I groggily sit up and walk to the door, opening it. On the other side is a train manager. I stare up at him, waiting for him to say something.

"Ms. Odair, we have now arrived in District Four." He says monotonously and walks back to where he came from. I just watch him walk away and then suddenly his words sink into my mind. I jump and start to run off through the halls until I see the open doors and get out of the confining train. As I am running, I hear shouts and see flashes from the people that are standing there. I don't dare turn back though; I just keep running until I see my familiar home in Victor's Village.

When I reach the porch, I barge straight through the door and go up the stairs and into my room. I am breathing heavily as my body slides down the now shut door and tears are running down my face. I thought that coming home would help with my panic attacks. Once I got off the train though, a wave of panic hit me so severely that I knew I couldn't let people see me like this.

A few seconds into my sheer panic, I hear my older brother Nate trying to get my door open. "Hey, Piper, open the door! Are you okay?"

I am still gasping for air when I somehow move from the entryway and Nate is able to get into my room. "Hey, hey, what's happening Piper? What do I do?!" Nate screams. I do nothing but crouch lower to the ground and grasp onto his hand as hard as I can to try and send a message to him. "I'm going to go and get mom!" He tells me and runs out of the room.

The next thing I know, mom is rushing into the room. "Piper! It is okay sweetheart, just breathe. Take my hand and breathe." She says to me slowly. I grasp her hand quickly and squeeze as hard as I can. The room is spinning and getting darker as I lose more breath.

"T-the people. T-t-too man-ny. F-flashing l-l-lights a-and screaming. A-a-and the memories w-wouldn't stop."

"Shh sweetheart, don't try to talk. Focus on the breathing." She held onto my hand just as tight as I held hers and with her other hand, stroked my hair.

I leaned into her and followed her breathing patterns so that mine would eventually match hers. "That's it P, just like that. Everything is going to be okay. It may not be right now, but trust me things will get better again." She continues to stoke my hair as I calm down.

I nod along to her reassuring words even though I am not sure how much I believe them myself. Finally I have regulated my breathing enough that I sit up.

I look into my mother's eyes and see sadness. I see the same sadness that I notice quite often. It is the same as when she is sorting out her own nightmares. As I stare at her I can tell that she is zoning out. "Mom it's me, Piper. Mom, come back to me. Everyone and everything is okay. You are not there anymore. You are alive. Dad is alive. We are all alive."

I touch her shoulder and she jumps. "Did I do it again?" she asks, ashamed.

"No mom. Everything is okay. You were just off in your own world for a little bit. After all, there is nothing wrong with escaping reality every once and a while."

After our conversation, mom left me to help Nate bring in what he caught us for dinner. He caught my favorite fish for me since this is my first night home. I appreciate the gesture, but I just want things to go back to normal. I want to fight with my brother, play with my little sister, and not be seen as this new person. I don't want to be treated special, even if it does get me my favorite meal.

Before I can continue my thoughts, Marley creaks my door open slowly and peaks her head through the crack. When she sees that I am awake, she thrusts the door open and tackles me on my bed. "I missed you so much! I was gonna come in earlier, but mommy told me that was a bad idea. Are you okay now? Can I stay in here with you? Can we-" if I hadn't stopped her there she would have kept on going.

"Slow down bug! I just got home only a few hours ago. Let me relax for a little bit. I promise that after dinner, you and I can go down to our spot and play."

She jumped with child-like joy when I mentioned our spot. We haven't been there since Reaping Day. It is our happy place on the beach. We go there every year for good luck and to calm our nerves before the reaping. Even though she isn't old enough for the reaping yet, we still go there for everyone's good luck.

There is a knock on the door, interrupting our conversation. Marley looks disappointed, but the look fades when she sees Nate come in to tell us that dinner is ready. She runs down the stairs overpassing Nate and I and plops down into her chair.

I sit down at the table in my normal spot and stare at dad's empty chair. I know that it won't be filled for a while. I just wish that he would come home. We need him. _I_ need him. He keeps us strong.

As I pick up my fork, the phone begins to ring and my utensil clatters to the floor because I have jumped out of my chair. The ring scared me and made me jump. I was never like this before. Everyone is staring at me. I scramble to pick up the fork while mom moves to answer the phone.

"Hello?" mom answers the phone. I sit back in my seat as she continues talking on the phone in the other room.

"Do you think it's daddy?" Marley asks excitedly.

"I don't think so Mar. Dad is really busy at the capital. I bet he'll call or be home really soon though." Nate replies to her.

"I miss him though." Bug replies on the verge of tears.

"It's okay Lee, dad told me to tell you that he misses you too and he'll be here very soon." Okay, he didn't really tell me that, but I know it's true, so what is the hurt in a little white lie?

"Okay." She says and continues to eat her food.

At this point, mom walks back into the room and hangs the phone back on the hook. She shows no emotion on her face as she sits down at the table again and starts to eat her food.

"Who was it mom?" I ask her.

"It was your father. He is on his way home."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

The nights are not good for me. Not anymore. After the phone call and mom telling us that dad was coming home, a lot of confusion was entailed. Marley screamed with delight and asked when he would get here. Nate and I's reactions were different though.

We know that this never happens. Dad never comes home early and certainly never as early as a couple weeks. If anything he stays there _later._ Mar doesn't know that though because she is only eight and is just excited to see our father when he arrives tomorrow.

After putting Marley to bed, we tried to ask mom what was going on, but she wouldn't budge and eventually we went to bed with more questions. Well he went to bed. I laid there unable to sleep.

Nights are not good for me anymore. I can no longer sleep. I used to sleep, but it would always end in me screaming and crying. Now I just suffer through terrible insomnia. It is like my body knows that I can't sleep because if I do, it will end badly.

I check the clock at my bedside and see that it is only four thirty in the morning. I sigh. I have at least another four or five hours before someone else is awake as well. I get up slowly from my bed and walk down the stairs. When I reach the kitchen, I get myself a glass of water and drink it slowly as I lean against the counter.

The glass of water quickly ends up empty and I stand there for a while. I finally put the glass in the sink and go to the back door. I stare out the door's window for a second and then unlock the door.

My eyes are burning from exhaustion as I walk down the back path to Marley and my spot. Since the phone call happened, we both forgot about going. I think it is better that happened though. I need to go by myself first.

I reach the small abandoned area in the following minutes. I sit on the cliff side surrounded by plant life, overlooking the ocean, by myself. It doesn't seem like a safe place for a sixteen year old and her eight year old sister, but it is safe enough in our world like this.

I look out on the water for what feels like hours, just thinking and singing to myself. My body begins to tire from sitting up for so long so I lay myself down and stare up at the stars. They are twinkling bright up there. I want to be like that.

The stars live their lives how they should. They are free up there just shining and lighting up the night. Why can't our lives be that simple?

I continue to stare up at the sky until sunrise, the question lingering in the back of my mind.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter five

In the morning, I am still awake at the cliff side. My stomach is starting to growl, but I know better. I know from The Games that my body can survive a while without food. I just want to sit here a bit longer. This is the only place that holds peace and serenity anymore.

I rub at my tired eyes again and sit up and start to walk down to the ocean. When I reach the bottom, I jump off the small rocky ledge and fall to my feet. I trudge tiredly to the oceanfront and sit in the lumpy sand to put my feet in the water.

It has a calming affect that causes me to close my eyes and lay back. It is only peaceful for so long before I hear a voice shouting my name. I realize that the voice belongs to mom and I should head back.

I pull my feet from the cool water and start to walk back home, the sand sticking to my dripping feet. I wipe my feet in the grass in my backyard before opening the door. As I open the door, I can hear dad trying to reason with mom.

"I'm sure she is okay. She is probably just distracting herself at the ocean or with her friends." I am sure that she does not believe him so I walk through the door.

I walk inside and say, "I am right here mom!"

Mom runs into the room and pulls me harshly towards her into a bone crushing hug. "Where have you been?" she yells at me.

"I was just out at the cliff. I am fine. I just needed some space to breathe." I feel bad for worrying her, but I really needed the time.

I look over her shoulder and see dad walking in behind her. Mom pulls back and says, "Tell me next time please! We were worried sick! You could have drowned or fell off the cliff! Anything could have happened to you!"

I roll my eyes at her statement. I love her, but if I made it through The Hunger Games, I am pretty sure that those things will not be what will take me out. She releases me and I feel relieved. I have never really been a "touchy-feely" person, and the Games certainly have not helped with that.

She still stares at me worriedly. I put my hands on her shoulders. "Mom, I promise that I am okay. I just wanted to be alone for a little while."

I step away from her slowly and take a look at my dad. I am almost positive that he looks as bad as I do. His eyes are in a sea of red skin and there are bags hanging under them. "Hey dad." I mumble.

"What kind of greeting is that to your father?" he says jokingly. Although it doesn't seem that his heart is in it.

He walks to me and pulls me to him. "How is it going?" he asks me.

How does anyone answer that question after being through the ringer? He knows how it is. I am not going to tell him what he wants to hear.

"I feel like shit." I tell him. Mom gasps and tells me not to speak with those words in front of my sister. I turn and notice for the first time that Marley is there.

Dad nods along with what I said. "As to be expected." He says back. He looks to my mom. They are having one of those eye conversations. Suddenly he turns his sight back to me. "Come on, let's go somewhere." He nods his head to the door and pulls mom in for a kiss and tells her we will be back soon.

We walk out of the door and I turn my head back to mom. She waves again at me and smiles a soft smile. I wave back and turn back to follow dad. "Where are we going?" I ask him.

"I'm going to show you a place that I used to take your mother after she won her Games. It was- is a sort of therapy for her."

I need to stop him right there. "Okay, well other than this "therapy treatment", what is actually going on here? You have never come home this early."

He sighs and stops walking. He utters the same statement I have heard my whole life. "Piper some things are best unknown."

"Are you kidding me?" I laugh sarcastically. "I have been through hell and back just as I'm sure you have. Don't you think I deserve to know what is going on? My whole life you would go to the Capital for months at a time. You would stay there even on my birthday and holidays." I wave my arms whilst speaking, getting angrier. "Then to make matters worse, when you finally do come home, that is the only accuse I hear. As to why you missed my birthday multiple times. Why you missed my recitals. Why you missed every important milestone in my life." I stop myself there and hold my face in my hands.

"Piper it is a scary world out there-"

"Don't you think I know that? I live through it every day. I went through the God damned Hunger Games and won! I murdered people! I watched others kill. Don't you think that because of that, I deserve some respect from you?"

"What I am trying to say is that you don't need to bear all of it yet. You are still a child. _My_ child and you don't deserve anything that has happened to you and sure as hell don't deserve anything that is possible to come your way." He tells me, stress in his voice.

"That is why I need you to tell me! I need to be prepared for anything that is coming my way. Would you rather I go into it blind and not ready for the situations thrown at me? Just tell me!" I scream to him. Begging. Pleading. My tone is begging. Begging for answers that I'm not so sure he will give me.

He takes a breath, almost considering my words. "Let's keep walking." Is all he says in response.

I am livid. Then again, I guess I should have known. I can never have real conversations with him. He probably does not even know how to tell me what I want him to. Just as I don't know how to speak to him half the time.

The truth is we are strangers. My own father is a stranger to me. The capital and fame took him away from me. Perhaps he was never even there.


	6. Chapter 6

Previously:

 _"_ _Let's keep walking." Is all he says in response._

 _I am livid. Then again, I guess I should have known. I can never have real conversations with him. He probably does not even know how to tell me what I want him to. Just as I don't know how to speak to him half the time._

 _The truth is we are strangers. My own father is a stranger to me. The capital and fame took him away from me. Perhaps he was never even there._

In the following minutes, we are still walking in silence. It seems like we will never stop when he slowly comes to a halt and takes a look around. I imitate him and see just what he is. It is beautiful; a beautiful familiar place. The sea sparkles and shimmers just right under the warm sun. I have been here before.

When Nate and I were little and before Mar was born, mom and dad would take us to this part of the sea in their free time. It is secluded from the rest of the beach areas. That is the exact reason we loved it. We explore our old memories for what feels like hours before dad becomes serious.

Dad interrupts my thinking and sits down on the crystalized sand. He pats the spot next to him. "Now talk to me." He says, completely serious.

"What am I supposed to say to you? Are you actually going to answer questions or just let me scream at you?" I say to him.

"Tell me this. Is it a crime to want to protect your daughter from evil? Is it wrong to want to keep things from you when I know that they will hurt you if you were to know?"

"In a different scenario dad, no, it's not wrong. In this though, _my life_ , it _is_ wrong for you to keep things from me. I've heard how the capital can be to victors dad! I just need to know how much of it is true."

"All of it is true and that is why I am protecting you." he stands up and says, "Come along, we should be heading back, your mother wanted us home by lunch."

I inwardly groan. He has done it again. He has tricked me into thinking that he will give me answers, when really he has no intention of that at all.

When we finally return home, mom is waiting for us. She reaches for dad and gives him a kiss and then me a short hug. "How was the trip?" she asks us. I shake my head and walk past her and go up the stairs running. From the top of the steps, I can hear mom and dad talking. I sit down at the top and listen.

"What was with that?" mom asks dad.

"She is probably just being a drama queen." Nate interjects. "Anyway, I'm going to Natalia's is that alright?" mom and dad agree and he is out the door. Natalia is his non-girlfriend-best friend.

Dad sighs and answers mom's previous question. "She is not exactly happy with me at the moment."

"What? Did you not offer her any of your sugar cubes?" mom giggles. _Sugar cubes?_

He shares a laugh with her. "No. Funnily enough, it is always the same thing." He sighs and I hear a chair scratch against the floors. He must have sat down. "She is angry with me because I refuse to tell her about the capital. She needs to know sometime and I know that, but I don't know how to tell her without ruining her."

"Oh Finnick. There has to be a better way. Maybe that won't happen to her. We can protect her because we were not protected. Can't we just talk to Snow and fix it with some sort of compromise?" mom asks pleadingly.

"No, I've tried everything! He won't listen to me! I even left her during her last interview to talk to him when I knew that she needed me there. He still has refused everything." He laughs bitterly. "That is my little girl up there. _Our_ little girl up there and she may have to go through the things that I have, maybe worse, and there is nothing that I can do about it. It is killing me. I can't watch her go through it Annie, I just can't." dad's voice cracks.

Mom breaks down into sobs. I can't take any more of this. I make myself known and go into the kitchen where dad is now cradling mom to his chest and is stroking her hair, trying to calm her.

"What is it? What is it that I will have to go through? What are you both so afraid to tell me?" I ask them as I fall to the ground next to them.

Mom and dad both look at each other. Mom still has tears streaming down her face. She pushes her brown hair out of her face and stands her and dad up. She nods at dad; a confirmation.

"When victors are more popular or are related to past victors, the president wants to make money off of them. To do this, he sells some victors. Not permanently; only for a night or two at most. The victors must do whatever their patron requests of them, even if the victor does not feel comfortable with it." He takes a breath.

"What are you saying to me right now? He wants to sell me? Is this some sort of prostitution thing? And I have to do it? Is that what you are telling me?" I am almost hyperventilating at this point.

"I am so sorry Pipe; I have done everything that I could. Calm down butterfly. God if there was a way that I could stop this, I would. Now that you know though, there is only one way to deal with it and that is to prepare you for what could happen."

"And how exactly do I prepare for that?" I ask him, now controlling my breathing.

"There will be someone to help on the Victory Tour." Dad says.

I nod and I walk away dazed. I hear mom and dad call out for me, but it is almost like they are another world away. Before anything else can happen though, my vision turns fuzzy and I hear Marley scream as I fall to the floor.


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously:_

 _"_ _What are you saying to me right now? He wants to sell me? Is this some sort of prostitution thing? And I have to do it? Is that what you are telling me?" I am almost hyperventilating at this point._

 _"_ _I am so sorry Pipe; I have done everything that I could. Calm down butterfly. God if there was a way that I could stop this, I would. Now that you know though, there is only one way to deal with it and that is to prepare you for what could happen."_

 _"_ _And how exactly do I prepare for that?" I ask him, now controlling my breathing._

 _"_ _There will be someone to help on the Victory Tour." Dad says._

 _I nod and I walk away dazed. I hear mom and dad call out for me, but it is almost like they are another world away. Before anything else can happen though, my vision turns fuzzy and I hear Marley scream as I fall to the floor._

Finnick's POV:

I run over to Piper and catch her before she hits the ground. I gently set her onto the couch and prop her head up with a pillow. Marley screams again and has a terrified look in her eyes. Annie is trying to calm her, but her soothing words are not affecting Mar in the slightest.

"It's alright bug. Hey, can you get me a wash rag and wet it please?" She nods and goes to the kitchen with tears still streaming down her face. Annie kneels next to me and puts her hand on Piper's face and traces her skin. She shakes her head and her chin begins to tremble.

"Hey, hey look at me. She will be okay. She has to be." I tell my wife. Annie just shakes her head and has a dazed look in her eyes. "Hey, come back to me." I stoke her hair. "I promise that everything will be right soon. I will fix everything; do you hear me? Everything will be alright. I love you so much Annie." I whisper the last part to her.

Marley pads back into the room and hands me the cloth. "Thank you bug." I say to her. Annie seems to be out of her daze now because she looks at me and kisses my cheek and takes the cloth out of my hands.

I watch as she daps Pipe's forehead while stroking her hair and murmuring to her. "Is P okay daddy?" Mar asks me.

"Yes Mar, she'll be okay. Pipe was just over-exhausted and her body wanted to take a nap for a little while. She'll wake up soon bug." I say that to her knowing that Piper will never really be okay again; not until our world is a much kinder one. That day, we can only pray will be soon.

There has always been a group of rebels from all of the districts, but it is not yet time to break out and fight. We must wait for the right opportunity.

I am pulled out of my thoughts when I hear a soft groan. I look over to the couch where Piper is still resting and Annie is still rubbing her forehead with the damp cloth. The noise came from Piper and she is now beginning to wake.

Piper's POV:

When I wake again, I hear mother's voice and feel a damp wash cloth on my forehead. I groan and slowly open my eyes and squint at her. "Mom? What happened?" I croak

"Finnick! She's awake!" mom yells towards to father. I groan again and place my hand up to my forehead at the loud noise.

"Hey Pipe." Dad says to me as he crouches down. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I have been hit by a train. Can someone tell me what happened?" I ask again.

"Piper, do you remember our conversation?" mom asks me.

"No, what are you t-". At that instant, everything came back to me. The flood gates are open and there is no closing them.

Mom and dad both try and calm me, but there is no use. My tears can't seem to stop, just as much as the pain I must go through won't be stopping any time soon.

I then feel a small pair of arms come around me. I turn quickly and see Marley. I take my shaky hands and rub across my face to clear the tears. I can't keep crying in front of her. I then wrap my arms around her. "I-I'm okay Bug."

She does not seem very convinced, but nonetheless pulls away and gives a small smile and says, "There is nothing my hugs don't fix, remember?"

Of course I remember, after all I was the one who told her that. I nod at her question. I pull her back into an embrace and look over her shoulder to my parents.

They are both looking over at us with sad expressions taking over their faces. I sigh and pull back from Marley. "Thanks little Bug. I'm just going to take a shower."

I get up from the couch and walk up the stairs slowly and into the bathroom. I lock the door and then stare into the mirror at myself. My face no longer holds the happiness it once had. There are no longer lines on my face from when I would smile. All I see now is the exhaustion and fear. There is not even a trace of that girl I used to be. I have to face the facts though. Nothing will ever be the way they were before.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

 _Previously:_

 _I get up from the couch and walk up the stairs slowly and into the bathroom. I lock the door and then stare into the mirror at myself. My face no longer holds the happiness it once had. There are no longer lines on my face from when I would smile. All I see now is the exhaustion and fear. There is not even a trace of that girl I used to be. I have to face the facts though. Nothing will ever be the way they were before._

After my shower the night before, I lay in my bed and just stared at the ceiling, wondering if it would collapse right on me. After all, the things that look as though they will never break, have the highest chances of shattering.

This morning, I am still staring at the ceiling. I still have not slept at all. My thoughts have been running wild all night long. I cannot stop thinking of my future after the Victory tour in only a few weeks. Must I really give up everything for the Capital?

I've already given them my humanity, now they say I must give them my body too.

I walk downstairs after my stomach would not stop its incessant growling. I come into the kitchen and hear the talking already at the table. Nathan is laughing about something with _Miva?_ What is she doing here? My stomach turns. There must be something wrong here.

Miva turns around while finishing her laughter. She comes up to me and puts her arms on my shoulders. "Oh dear, I never knew how charming your brother was!"

I shake my head at her statement. "It is not like it is not nice to see you, but what are you doing here Miva?" I ask her.

At the same time, father walks in carrying a half-asleep Marley and sets her down in her chair. He looks up startled at Miva's presence. "Miva, what is the occasion?" he asks her.

"Did he not tell you?" she asks us.

"Did who not tell us what?" I ask her back.

"Oh dear." She sighs. "I really thought he would have told you about this."

"What is it?" father asks, letting his frustration shine through.

"This is ridiculous!" Miva shrieks. "How could he have not told you!"

"What is it Miva?" father asks once more.

"The President wants Piper there by tomorrow."

"Where is 'there'?" I ask her.

"The capital." She mumbles in response.

I see red.

 **A/N: Wishing everyone Happy Holidays!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this short update! The next chapter should be up soon! Please review and let me know what you think so far! :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

 _Previously:_

" _This is ridiculous!" Miva shrieks. "How could he of not told you!"_

" _What is it Miva?" father asks once more._

" _The President wants Piper there by tomorrow."_

" _Where is 'there'?" I ask her._

" _The capital." She mumbles in response_

 _I see red._

"What?" I whisper. "Why does he want me there before the Victory tour?"

Dad has a shocked expression on his face that quickly turns to anger.

"I have only been told that he wants to talk to you in person before the Victory tour. He said that it was very important." Miva defends.

A new wave of terror rushes through me. I swallow it down as best as I can and talk to Miva. "When do we leave?" I ask her.

"I need you to pack a bag now and afterwards we must leave."

Tears begin to shimmer in the back of my eyes. "What about the Victory Tour?"

"Yours will be a different one. Normally you start in District Twelve and then go up from there, but President Snow wanted this one to be different. You will now start in the Capital with the meeting then go to One and so on and then back to the Capital; But the President will explain more when you arrive."

"Father is coming too right?" I ask her. I can't be by myself in this.

"Yes, he will be joining us because he has his own business to tend to in the Capital because he left so soon." She says sadly.

 _Of course he has business. He always does._ I calm myself before I can get too upset about it. _He will be with you this time_ , I convince myself. _I won't be alone._

After our talk, I go back upstairs, forgetting about eating completely, and begin to get my things together for the trip.

About five minutes later, I walk back downstairs to see dad and Miva waiting for me. I hug and kiss mother goodbye first. She wraps her arms tightly around my torso and whispers in my ear. "Be careful dear and remember that we are all here for you; just a phone call away." She kisses my head again and pulls away.

Next, Mar launches herself into my arms and tells me that she will miss me. "I'll miss you too Bug. Be good for mom and Nate okay?" she nods at me and steps back.

Nate steps up to me and says, "Are we going to be girls right now?" I laugh and nod at him. He really is my best friend.

He sighs dramatically and picks me up and twirls me. "Oh my gosh girl I am going to miss you so much!"

I laugh at his idiocy. He sets me down and his face is more serious. "I really will miss you though. Be careful."

I shake my head at him. "I'll miss you too, ya idiot and… I'll try. See you guys later." I half smile at them.

I walk to the door where Miva and Dad are waiting and we walk outside and to the train station.

We have been on the train now for about three hours. We won't be in the Capital until the morning. Ever since we got on the train, I have been in the cabin assigned to me. I am more worried about this meeting now than I was at home. I miss home. I was only there for a week or so and now I am being forced to leave it again.

I have a feeling what this meeting could be about. Although, I really hope it is just another congratulations speech. I know it won't be, but it does not hurt to dream.

The moving of the train is beginning to lure me into a dream-like state. I have not slept in days. I need to sleep and my body is finally convincing me that. I stand up from the bed I was laying on to prevent sleep and stumble. My vision is starting to blur and my body is shaking.

" _Hey there Piper Odair." Hisses Cassia._ I scream.

"This isn't real. It can't be real." I say to myself.

" _Oh, but Piper it is. It is as real as anything else. I am real."_

"Get away from me! Leave me alone! I thought you were dead!"

" _Oh you silly Odair; I am dead! All thanks to you! How does it feel to be a murderer? How does it feel to know that you took away someone's little girl?"_

"Stop! Just stop, please!" I scream again. I hear pounding on the door and my name faintly. I am about to look towards it, but Cassia pulls me back to her attention.

" _All you are is a killer. You won't ever amount to anything! And now to make things better for you, you get to have sex and be groped by gross capital people and it's all because you did this to me. Have fun Odair!" She laughs evilly._

"No! It wasn't my fault! I just wanted to live!" I scream at her. "I just wanted to live." I whisper to myself while putting my head down.

I hear another noise and when I look up again, Cassia is there, but she is not alone. Reese and Blake are now with her.

" _I could have killed you. Instead I killed Reese and you just sat there and watched." Blake mocks to me._

" _I wanted to live! I could have made it home alive if you had just helped me! Why didn't you save me? You let me die. You practically stuck the sword into my stomach yourself. I hope you live with that for the rest of your life." Little Reese says to me._

I can feel my heart breaking. No, not breaking;shattering is a better word. "N-no Reese I tried so hard to save you! I promise that I didn't want you to die!"

 _Cassia comes up behind Reese. "I told you Reese she's a liar and a killer. That is all she will ever be. She wanted you dead. She was selfish and wanted to win."_

"No Reese! She is lying to you! I wouldn't do that to-"before I could continue the door was broke open and my father and a man I have never seen before stood there.

"Piper, are you okay?" dad asks me as he comes up next to me.

"N-no! Don't you see-?" I ask him frantically. I look around and notice I am alone with my father and the man. "T-they were h-here! I'm n-not crazy!"

"Who was here Butterfly?"

"C-Cassia, Blake, a-a-and Reese." I cry.

"It's okay. They are gone now. They cannot hurt you." dad says to me.

The man is still there looking uncomfortable. "Who is that?" I whisper to dad.

"You have been in here for so long; you must not have noticed that we have reached the Capital." Dad reports sadly. "This is President Snow's grandson, Hayden. Hayden, this is my daughter Piper Odair."

 _And so it begins._

 **A/N: Happy New Year everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

 _Previously:_

" _Piper, are you okay?" dad asks me as he comes up next to me._

" _N-no! Don't you see-?" I ask him frantically. I look around and notice I am alone with my father and the man. "T-they were h-here! I'm n-not crazy!"_

" _Who was here Butterfly?"_

" _C-Cassia, Blake, a-a-and Reese." I cry._

" _It's okay. They are gone now. They cannot hurt you." dad says to me._

 _The man is still there looking uncomfortable. "Who is that?" I whisper to dad._

" _You have been in here for so long; you must not have noticed that we have reached the Capital." Dad reports sadly. "This is President Snow's grandson, Hayden. Hayden, this is my daughter Piper Odair."_

 _And so it begins._

I stand up from the floor- still shaking- and raise my hand into a shake position. "Hello Hayden, I am Piper Odair. It is lovely meeting you." Every word I say to him is a lie. I would rather not meet him or anyone in his barbaric family.

He meets my hand and firmly shakes. His hand is very soft and strong. "Hello Piper Odair, I am Hayden Snow." He says, slightly mocking my form of words.

I half smile at him and it is now silent. Father is about to speak when a train attendant arrives and tells us we need to leave the train.

"There should be a car waiting for us to take us to Grandfather's home." Hayden says.

I shiver at the words he speaks. I have no desire to go to his home. There are only bad memories affiliated with Snow. I try to shake away the feeling and follow both my father and Hayden.

The black car arrives within minutes and we buckle up inside of it. I take a look around and I am almost amazed. I have never experienced anything like this before.

I hear a muffled laugh and turn to see Hayden covering his face. "Why are you laughing?" I ask him.

"You just look so amazed that you are in a car. It is very amusing to watch people from the districts experience Capital things." I roll my eyes at him.

After a few more minutes we finally reach Snow's family home. The driver opens the doors for us and attendants rush down to us to take us inside.

We leave our bags in the car because we will not be staying in the mansion luckily. We all walk inside and are lead to a door. President Snow's attendants open the two large doors and I see Snow sitting at his desk.

Hayden walks in first and my father and I follow quietly behind. I start to get nervous and dad sees that. He looks at me and nods while smiling reassuringly.

"Grandfather." Hayden greets Snow.

Snow nods at him and then looks to us. "Ah Finnick and not-so-little Piper Odair. Hello and please come in." he then looks to the guards. "You may leave us for now." they walk out of the room and shut the doors and it creates a large bang.

"Now let's get down to business. As I am sure you know Piper why you are here. There are deals that are created every year between the newest victor and I."

I nod my head along to what he is saying. "Yes Sir, I do know what you are referring to."

My dad is sitting stiffly next to me. Although he knew this would happen, anyone can tell he does not agree to this. No one should either. He also keeps staring towards Hayden. He seems to be waiting for something to happen.

"Hayden, if you could, please excuse us. We have important subjects to discuss."

"Wait Grandfather." Hayden steps in. "Might I have a word with you first?"

Snow looks confused and impatient at what his grandson is suggesting. "Hayden, I am in the middle of something important right now. Can it wait?" He asks.

"No, please Grandfather it is very important." Snow looks annoyed, but nevertheless he finally nods and tells Hayden to be quick.

"Can you both wait in the hallway for a minute while we speak?" Snow more commands than asks us.

We both nod and leave the room;myself much faster than my father. When we close the door and sit on the benches outside I look to my father. "What is going on dad? You seemed to know what Hayden is doing right now."

"Just wait and see." dad tells me and I sigh in frustration. We sit in silence for the next hour. I know this because my eyes cannot stop flicking to the clock in front of me on the wall.

I am shaking in anticipation. I need to know what they are conversing about in there.

It is almost another twenty minutes when the doors are finally opened by Hayden and Snow tells us to come back in again.

We sit in the chairs in front of his desk and he begins to speak. "It has been brought to my attention that sales for the victors are very high right now. Finnick, I know that you talked to Hayden about your idea for Piper and I concede that I agree with it full-heartedly; on one condition. To keep up the Victor sales, Finnick you must come to the capital every six months not including every Hunger Games."

I gasped. "Dad, no please! Do not do whatever you are about to do for me. Mom, Nathan, and Mar need you too much for you to be here! Mar would be practically living without a father if you do this! I'll be o-"

"Piper, they will be okay. If this is the only way to protect you, I am going to take it. I am your father and you will listen to what I am telling you. This must be done." Father interrupts me and gives a stern look telling me to stay silent.

I hang my head and nod.

Snow coughs a bit and lets out a soft chuckle. "Now that you two have spoken, let us get on with this. Hayden has finally agreed on a bride."

 _No_

"So you want me to marry your grandson?" I sigh out hysterically.

"That is exactly what I want. Miss Odair, I am only getting older and my grandson and his sister are my only hope at more heirs. Hayden's sister is almost thirty and has already had multiple little girls. What we need is a male heir though for when Hayden passes. We have discussed it and we believe that your genes paired with Hayden's will make a strapping young lad."

I run my fingers through my hair and look over to Hayden. "This is what you want?" I ask him.

My father looks over to me with a very surprised look appearing on his face. He must have thought that I would put up more of a fight, but even I know that the deal could have been worse. I need to take this deal even though it breaks my heart to have to marry someone whom I don't even remotely care for. There is also the fact that he is a capital criminal whose grandfather indirectly and directly kills people on the hour, but I have a feeling that there is more to all of this. There is a reason why Hayden and my father are banding together like this and I do not think it is just because my dad wants to protect me.

Hayden has about the same reaction as father, but recovers quickly. "Yes, you are who I want."

"Looks like we have a deal then." Snow interjects.

I scan my eyes back in forth between Snow and Hayden and say, "We have a deal."

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please review and let me know what you think or if you have any ideas that you would like me to incorporate into the story! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

 _Previously: "So you want me to marry your grandson?" I sigh out hysterically._

" _That is exactly what I want. Miss Odair, I am only getting older and my grandson and his sister are my only hope at more heirs. Hayden's sister is almost thirty and has already had multiple little girls. What we need is a male heir though for when Hayden passes. We have discussed it and we believe that your genes paired with Hayden's will make a strapping young lad."_

 _I run my fingers through my hair and look over to Hayden. "This is what you want?" I ask him._

 _My father looks over to me with a very surprised look appearing on his face. He must have thought that I would put up more of a fight, but even I know that the deal could have been worse. I need to take this deal even though it breaks my heart to have to marry someone whom I don't even remotely care for. There is also the fact that he is a capital criminal whose grandfather indirectly and directly kills people on the hour, but I have a feeling that there is more to all of this. There is a reason why Hayden and my father are banding together like this and I do not think it is just because my dad wants to protect me._

 _Hayden has about the same reaction as father, but recovers quickly. "Yes, you are who I want."_

" _Looks like we have a deal then." Snow interjects._

 _I scan my eyes back in forth between Snow and Hayden and say, "We have a deal."_

I sprint out of the doors. I cannot believe what has just happened. Out of all the things that I thought would happen, that was not one of them. It is still a better fate than what I expected, but I still do not want this. Now that I am finally out of that room, I feel as though I can breathe freely.

I find myself alone and away from Dad and Hayden, in a hallway that I do not recognize. _Perfect; I've gotten myself lost. This just gets better and better._

I continue walking to see if I can find myself at the entrance again. After it feels like hours of wondering, I hear someone sigh with relief and say my name. I turn around and see that it is Hayden. Just the person that I wanted to see.

"Hey, we have been looking for you everywhere! Are you okay? I know everything was just sprung on you so quickly. I mean that definitely can not be eas-"

I cut him off in a tired mumble from his rambling. "I am fine. I just got myself lost."

He looked slightly more relieved. "Okay, that-that's good. Here, follow me and I'll get you back to your dad."

I nod and he starts walking with me back to the entrance. "So," I break the silence, "Why do you really want me to marry you? I certainly don't think it is because you want an heir at this age. What, eighteen?"

He looks a little troubled. "Almost eighteen and no, I do not necessarily want children right now, but my grandfather is demanding it before I become too old."

"Is that the only reason you are doing this then?" I ask him.

"Pretty much. Although, it does help that I think you are beautiful." he blushes a little at his words.

I smile a genuine smile at his rosy cheeks. "What a charmer you are."

He lets out an embarrassed chuckle. "Yea, I suppose. So, this is it."

He says that and I notice that we have talked ourselves the whole way back to the exit of the mansion. I haven't felt that normal in a while. Just a boy and I talking. The ugly truth though is that neither of us are just normal and we never will be.

He leads me out the doors and back into the car that brought us there. Dad is already waiting inside and says goodbye to Hayden, then we are leaving.

"Where are we going now Dad?"

"We are going to stay at the home that they set aside for me when I come here."

I look at him, disgusted. He sees my face and stumbles to correct himself. "No! Nothing has happened there. I just stay there when I am here."

I calm at his statement. "Okay, good."

When the car finally stops, we are at his house. It is not a mansion, but it still looks beautiful. We walk inside and set our bags down.

This day has exhausted me. I really want to sleep rather than talk as I am sure my father wants to do.

"You can take the bedroom down the hall and to the right. I think we both need some rest right now. Let's get some sleep and we will discuss everything tomorrow morning."

I nod in total agreement. I walk down the hall and enter the room that Dad gave to me. It is a nice room all set with a bed, nightstand, and bathroom. I set my bags down and don't even change my clothes as I collapse on the bed and fall asleep, leaving all of my worries behind.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

This morning, I wake up disoriented. I forgot that I am in the Capital. I wish that I was at home. I already miss the roaring waters and the fresh air. Here in the Capital, all I can smell is hairspray and fruity perfumes.

I lay in the foreign bed for a while longer because my bones refuse to move. I have been laying here a while when I hear dad talking to someone downstairs. Curiosity forces me out of bed and down the hall into the kitchen where I hear the voices.

When I reach the room, I see that it is Hayden speaking with father. "I really think that we need to tell her what is going on." Hayden is saying.

"We have been through this. We will tell her when the time is right, and not a moment sooner. If she finds out now, everything will go to hell."

I walk in. I decide right here, right now, that his lies and secrets cannot continue on anymore. I have lived my whole life with him never telling me full truths. I deserve to know what is going on and why Hayden knows and I do not.

"What the hell is going on? What are you both talking about?" I ask in frustration.

Dad and Hayden look at me with surprise. "Pip-" they both go to explain.

"No! "If she finds out, everything will go to hell?!" What are you talking about? What are all of these secrets? I want the truth. I'm not sure I can take anymore of your lies, dad."

Dad is about to say something when Hayden looks to him. "I really think that she needs to know Finnick. Knowing may help her when we get married and she lives in my home."

Dad looks perplexed as he runs his hands through his hair. "Sweetheart, the only thing that you need to know is that we are working on something that will change everything. We are working to change how things are and if you are apart of them too soon, I am afraid that you will get hurt and I am not willing to risk that yet. I'm sorry."

I shake my head at him. "I hope this plan of yours is worth shutting out your daughter." I walk out of the room and hear the screeching of a chair and someone plopping into it with defeat.

I walk out of the door into the windy, but nice capitol day. My head is reeling as I make my way down the sidewalk. I start to hear footsteps behind me and I stiffen. I turn my head quickly and see that it is only Hayden trying to catch up with my strides.

"What do you want? Haven't you done enough?" I say to him.

"Look, I am sorry, but I have to stay with what your father wants and he doesn't think that you should be apart of the plan yet. For what it's worth though, he is right."

I scoff. "You think he's right cause you are so far up his ass. You two have been close and scheming together since the beginning."

"You don't understand the circumstances, Piper. I would not be so far up his ass as you so kindly put it, if it weren't a worthy cause."

I roll my eyes. "Aren't they always?"

He chuckles a little. "I suppose. Hey though, let's talk about us. We are going to be married soon. I don't know about you, but I would like to know who my future wife is."

"I am Piper Alexa Odair. I got called to be in the Hunger Games and survived. That is really all that you need to know about me."

He shakes his head. "I know all of that stuff. Anyone who takes one look at you will know that stuff. Tell me the deep stuff. Something that only your friends or family would know."

"I don't really have any friends. My only friend was captured as an Avox when we were twelve because her family tried to escape from District Four. They believed there was more to this world. Now they will never know. I have not had a friend since her."

"Woah okay. I'm not even going to lie. I was not expecting that. I'm sorry about…"

He is waiting for a name.

"Mae. Her name was Mae."

"Well, I am very sorry about Mae and her family. If I had a say, everyone would be able to have the freedom to explore new places and lives. Until then though, I only have my apologies for my family."

Hayden is a mystery to me. Just when you would think he would be defending his heritage, he goes against them blatantly.

I just nod my head to his words though. I don't have the words in me to accept nor deny his apology. I am not sure how you accept an apology for someone cutting out a person's tongue anyway.

"Anyway though," I changed the subject, "Tell me about yourself. I am sure you have some fascinating tales to brag about."

"Although it may seem like it, not everything is all glitz and glamour here." he says bitterly. "My full name is Hayden James Snow, I do not really have friends here either, my mother vanished when I was little so I have been raised by my grandfather, and I am expected to have an heir in less than a year." he rambles, obviously perturbed.

He looks up to see my shocked face. "I-

"I am so sorry for just dumping that on you." he apologizes.

"It's really alright, I just wasn't expecting you to say that."

"Yea, I have been under a ton of stress lately. Grandfather has really been pushing me to get married so he can have another heir. That is one of the reasons that I chose you; well that and the fact that you don't deserve what would have happened to you."

"I guess I should probably thank you then."

I stay silent for a few moments.

"Well?" he says chuckling, "Aren't you going to thank me?"

"I said I _probably_ should, not that I was going to!" I say laughing back at him.

"You are the worst. I'll just go tell Grandfather I've changed my mind because I deserve a girl who will not joke at me." he wipes a fake tear away from his face dramatically.

I start laughing harder and he finally joins me. After we calm, I speak. "In all seriousness though, thank you. Not many people are able to say that they would like to spend the rest of their lives with the girl I am now just to save me from a probably deserved fate."

"I do not know you that well, but I can tell you that I can definitely survive with the _woman_ you are. Also no one- _absolutely no one-_ deserves to go through the pain and trials that you would have had to go through. I do not care that you went through the Games and did things that you are not proud of. You did what you did so you could live. I can not admire you more for that." the moment has turned from joking to very serious and I am not sure that I mind.

I feel my face become a little rosy. I look down towards the ground and grin to myself. "Thank you." I whisper in all seriousness again.

"No problem." he smiles back at me.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

We walk in peaceful silence back to father's apartment. As we make it to the door, father opens the door. "I was about to come out to look for you both. President Snow has requested us to return to his home to make the finalizations."

As if he can tell that I am worried, Hayden takes my hand and soothes it with his thumb. I yank my hand out of his immediately, my face burning. "Please do not touch me." I say to him irritated. "What more is there to discuss? We already made the deal."

"He just wants to go over details that we did not get to talk about yesterday because you ran out like a little girl."

I look to my father, feeling hurt that he would say that. "Excuse me? My whole world is falling apart right now, and you think that you have the right to tell me that-"

"Shh, he is just trying to tell you that you cannot act that way in front of my grandfather. He lives for that type of reaction. It shows him that he has the power to control you. We both understand how you're feeling Pip-"

"You think that _you_ understand how _I_ am feeling? You have lived this beautiful lavish, _safe_ life. You have never had to go through what me or my father had to. You do not have the right to say that to me. You will _never_ understand what I am going through right now. I am obviously quite offended that you would ever think that!" I run my hands through my hair, ready to pull it out at any second. They do not understand. They never will.

He waits for me to calm somewhat before speaking to me again. "We talked about this Piper, remember? Life in the Capital is not how it seems. I know that you are hurt and stressed right now, so we can stop talking about it though. We have to go now anyway." Hayden tells me.

"Okay. Let's go." I say shortly and walk ahead of them.

We make it to Snow's home within minutes. The guards open the doors for us and show us to the same room we were all in yesterday. We are all about to walk in together when another guard walks into the room and says, "Only Ms. Odair first please."

Father and Hayden nod me forward when I look back to them worriedly. I sigh and follow the guards through the fancy double doors.

Snow is sitting at his desk smiling at me as I walk in. His teeth alone make me cringe. They are yellow and anyone can smell his breath from a mile away. His breath is rich with a metallic, deathly smell.

His eyes do not make this experience any better either. His eyes are dark and cruel; just as I remembered them. They hold pure evil and no sympathy for anyone.

"Good to see you again Ms. Odair. How are we since yesterday's initial fright?"

"Hello Sir. I have come to terms with the situation and agree full heartedly."

"Marvellous. It will do you good to remember this though: if you ever at any point change your mind about my grandson or if you cannot have children, the alternate path for you will be the one you take."

My breath hitches. I have never thought about my fertility before. I have already convinced myself to marry Hayden to save myself and my family, but I have never thought of the possibility that I may not be able to conceive.

"So you are saying that even if I do marry him, but it turns out that I cannot carry a child, I must become a capital prostitute?" I shakily sigh out my question.

The smile he responds with is smug. "You are correct, Ms. Odair. If I cannot have a grandson to carry on, then I must have something else from you instead that is also beneficial."

I nod my head in fake agreement. "I understand. Is that all?"

"I will need you to sign this contract." he slides a pamphlet towards me from his desk.

I look at it in suspicion. "Do not worry, it simply states what I have already told you." I am still not sure I believe him. He has given me no reason to ever trust him. I look at his glaring yet seemingly caring eyes and know what I must do.

Hayden's POV:

Finnick and I are seated right where we were left- outside the grand doors to Grandfather's office. I have not stopped shaking my legs in anticipation since she walked into that room. I do not have fond memories of that room. I always left feeling worthless or conned. I cannot imagine how helpless she must feel being in there on her own. I have faith in her though, that she will be okay. If she can handle the Games and the after effects, she can handle him.

"Stop shaking. She will be okay." Finnick whispers to me. I nod my head at his statement. I know that she will be okay. It is what he is propositioning her that is worrying me the most.

"I know that she will be. I am just ready for this all to be over. I do not want to have to deal with any of this for longer than I have to."

"I know. I am ready for this to be done too. The plan is just getting started. We must be patient if we want all to go according to plan."

"I just hope she doesn't get hurt along the way."

Finnick does nothing to ease my fears, he only screws up his face and nods.

A few moments later, the door opens and we are summoned inside as well.


	14. AN

I am so sorry for neglecting this story! I have been extremely distracted lately, but I will be fixing and adding on to this story soon! :)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

 _Previously:_

" _I will need you to sign this contract." he slides a pamphlet towards me from his desk._

 _I look at it in suspicion. "Do not worry, it simply states what I have already told you." I am still not sure I believe him. He has given me no reason to ever trust him. I look at his glaring yet seemingly caring eyes and know what I must do._

 _Hayden's POV:_

 _Finnick and I are seated right where we were left- outside the grand doors to Grandfather's office. I have not stopped shaking my legs in anticipation since she walked into that room. I do not have fond memories of that room. I always left feeling worthless or conned. I cannot imagine how helpless she must feel being in there on her own. I have faith in her though, that she will be okay. If she can handle the Games and the after effects, she can handle him._

" _Stop shaking. She will be okay." Finnick whispers to me. I nod my head at his statement. I know that she will be okay. It is what he is propositioning her that is worrying me the most._

" _I know that she will be. I am just ready for this all to be over. I do not want to have to deal with any of this for longer than I have to."_

" _I know. I am ready for this to be done too. The plan is just getting started. We must be patient if we want all to go according to plan."_

" _I just hope she doesn't get hurt along the way."_

 _Finnick does nothing to ease my fears, he only screws up his face and nods._

 _A few moments later, the door opens and we are summoned inside as well._

Piper's POV:

I sign the agreement. Something is holding me back, but I know that without my signature, I am putting my life and others' in danger.

"Thank you, Ms. Odair. Your cooperation is most appreciated."

I do not respond other than with a simple nod because I cannot force myself to speak after what I have just signed away.

I have just signed away my freedom; my future. I guess to live in this world you need to make sacrifices. You must have courage and strength. Isn't true that everything in this life takes strength? I am going to build mine up now. I know that I will need all I can get where my future is headed.

He takes the pamphlet and a couple seconds later it is handed to a guard for safe keeping. Then he tells the guard to let in Hayden and my father.

They walk in and I stand as they settle themselves in the chairs next to me. Hayden looks at me almost asking through his eyes if I am okay. I blink once and smile a crooked-not-really-happy smile.

Dad sees the exchange between the two of us, but quickly turns his head as if he were interrupting a 'moment'. I sigh as I try to calm my nerves and sit back down again.

"So, first order of business," Snow says, "She has agreed and signed the contract. Now Hayden must sign his side and then the wedding planning may begin." Those words send shivers down my spine. I did not ever think I would ever have a wedding let alone get married. My life will never be the same after today.

I look over to Hayden to see his reaction, but his emotions were totally hidden. He has obviously had more practice than me. Snow puts the contract in front of Hayden and he signs without further thoughts. It is done.

"Perfect. I will have word be sent to the media and we will be seeing each other a lot after this for planning," he looks to Hayden and I, "You two may leave now."

I hesitate and I am going to say something, but Dad's look silences me and Hayden takes my hand. I steal it back harshly and walk out of the room past the guards and in front of Hayden. I am not angry this time, only confused and nervous. Anything can be happening behind those doors. If only I knew my father would tell me.

When we make it back to the main entrance, there is a car waiting for Hayden and I. We get into the car and buckle have yet to look at each other. We were fine with each other earlier, but now it is all so real. We are getting married! Neither of us can change it either. We have to be together the rest of our lives.

Hayden clears his throat and gets my attention. "So, that went well, yea? Ugh I'm sorry, I am really bad with conversations and this is all so-"

I cut him off by putting my hand over his mouth. "It went as well as it could have."

He looks at me with wide eyes as if not expecting my touch and nods his head. We both stay silent and stare off the rest of the ride.

 **A/N: Hello readers! I am so sorry for being absent for so long! This chapter is only the beginning because I am back to finish this story! I hope you enjoy :)**


End file.
